Ezykiel
Description Appearance Standing nearly 5 feet tall, Ezykiel looms over most other Aarakocra, while his red feathers and plumage serve to draw even more glances. He is often seen donning a small, finely-crafted hair piece in the shape of a flame, a necklace containing pieces of the fabled Rod of Seven Parts, and his tasteful golden cloth. Recently, Ezykiel has been spotted wearing a large, black cloak and an Omuan death mask, presumably to hide some horrifying secret. Personality In his time as Prince of Haast, Ezykiel was know for his generous, kindhearted nature, but also for his recklessness. Often amused and very outgoing, Ezykiel made friends and garnered respect quite easily from his Aarakocran peers. In the fallout of the destruction of the Haast tribe, Ezykiel became much more reserved, often seeking solace in silence. In his adventures since, Ezykiel showed much more caution then he once did. Before the Squids Born the son of the great Aarakocran tribe leader, Kyvarat (Kyvar), Ezykiel (Zyeke) was Aarakocran royalty. Kyvar’s great charisma and strength held the tribes together; each more than eager to contribute to the greater well being of their fellow Aarakocra. Zeyke was not Kyvar’s only child. Ezykiel’s younger brother, Byrndt “Byrn” was born about one year after his older brother. His younger brother did not take well to flying, and never quite lived up to the expectations of his father and older brother. Taking notice of this Zeyke took his younger brother under his wing and taught him what he could. Zeyke did all he could to help his younger brother, but instead he resented him for what he believed to be looking down on him. His brother ran away and was not seen for some time. Heartbroken, their mother fell inconsolable and rarely left their home. Later learning of his whereabouts, Ezekiel tracked him down and begged him to return home. He informed him of their mother’s condition and that his disappearance was killing her. Reluctantly, he agreed to return home. As his mother regained strength, Ezekiel noticed his brother remained a loner. Soon the reason for his brother's prolonged disappearance came to light. Bryn attacked their father, killing him in the process. Zeyke was no match for his brother's new found strength discovered through one of the pieces of the Rod of Seven Parts. With Zeyke weakened, Bryn captured Zeyke's wife and child, and smothered his son. In a last fit of rage, Zeyke made one last attempt at his brother, but he stood no chance alone. When the end seemed so near, the tribe shaman appeared at his side and fought with him. The two fought side by side before he implored Zeyke to run. As he reluctantly did as he was told, he saw a great elemental beast strike down his friend. Zekye flew until exhaustion took him. He awoke in the bed of a monastery a broken bird. Believing he no longer had a purpose in life, he reluctantly took it upon himself to learn the ways of the monk. Zeyke learned to calm his mind, and drive the thoughts of a troubled past away. Soon Zeyke met a stranger to the monastery, Voljak Silverbark. The two became fast friends before the monastery forced Voljak to leave a few days later. Many days later, Zeyke decided to leave the monastery to track his new friend. Not long after he managed to track him down, they soon found work with a mercenary group in order to survive... Joining the Squids Chult Within the Tomb of the Nine Gods, Ezykiel discovered a very powerful staff that greatly enhanced his monk abilities. It soon became apparent, however, that the staff was cursed. Ezykiel soon noticed a thick fur growing out from underneath his feathers and small horns sprouting from the top of his head. In a panic, Ezykiel requested an old, black cloak nearly twice his size. After some quick alterations to the cloak, he donned an Omuan death mask to hide the hideous effects of this transformation. Upon discovering the tomb of Kubazan (the Omuan Froghemoth god), Zeyke regained his strength and then some he lost from the fight in his homeland that nearly took his life. Meanwhile, as the effects of the staff slowly transformed Ezykiel into a goat-like creature, Voljak Silverbark was able to reverse the effects, curing Ezykiel. As the horns and fur receded, Ezykiel removed the Omuan death mask he previously donned, but remained cloaked in the long black cape and embracing his newly discovered Gloom Stalker abilities. In the tomb of Unkh, Ezykiel encountered his greatest weakness - time magic. In an instant, Ezykiel aged 10 years, becoming a middle-aged Aarakochra. Not long after he also began to notice a familiar hair start to regrow...Category:Silver Squids Category:PCs